


Please Please Me

by Anonymous



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Begging, Body Worship, Hand Jobs, Illustrations, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Service Kink, Smitten, he's simping for McCartney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Short nsfw comic between the two.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: Anonymous





	Please Please Me

My interpretation in this scenario is that Paul holds the power, and John grovels over him. Maybe I'm projecting. 

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more to this :) I stopped as it was 4am.


End file.
